


cozy

by papencuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3am thirtsting for love and softness, F/F, and married, but its like fine, ginny has a bad day, ginny/luna - Freeform, i could do a sexy second part, i live to make sappho proud, luna comforts ginny and then they have a nice morning, married au, mild sexy vibes, theyre so Soft, tw: depressive behaviour, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papencuts/pseuds/papencuts
Summary: “My wife,” Luna whispered, in her fey-like voice, soothing Ginny’s mind. The redhead gave the softest sigh, gently leaning forward until her head rested on Luna’s shoulder. Ginny’s lips upturned slightly as gentle, nimble fingers began to undo her tight braid, slipping under the fiery strands and scratching over her scalp. Ginny shivered slightly, holding onto her wife and letting herself be cared for.





	cozy

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop being a lil bitch about validation and just post all my lesbian shit lmao xx 
> 
> til next time lovies xxx 
> 
> enjoy my shameless thirsting over a stable and loving relationship xxx nothing gets me hot and bothered like genuine romantic sentiment xxxx

Ginny trudged her way through the doorway, half-heartedly kicking it shut behind her, letting her quidditch bags fall to the ground. She leaned against the ajar door until it closed, her eyes slipping shut as she took a breath. 

Cool hands touched her cheeks, cupping them tenderly. Ginny felt something right itself in her heart, felt her aching muscles lean into the touch like a salve, healing herself. 

“My wife,” Luna whispered, in her fey-like voice, soothing Ginny’s mind. The redhead gave the softest sigh, gently leaning forward until her head rested on Luna’s shoulder. Ginny’s lips upturned slightly as gentle, nimble fingers began to undo her tight braid, slipping under the fiery strands and scratching over her scalp. Ginny shivered slightly, holding onto her wife and letting herself be cared for. 

Eventually, chapped lips came to rest against her cheek, quiet words in a sweet accent, “Come sit, radish.” 

Ginny straightened and shook her head, opening her eyes and trying to shake off the peace. Luna made a very uncharacteristic, ungraceful noise. 

“No, no. Don’t lose that feeling,” Luna insisted, holding Ginny’s cheeks again. Ginny looked at those cool, blue eyes surrounded by unbroken, pale skin, and let the tension drop out of her shoulders again. 

Led by the hand, Luna took her to bed, hands quick to strip her off her post-training clothes, gently kissing the swell of her breasts before helping her put on a comfy, oversized t-shirt. White-blonde hair fell out of a loose ponytail as Ginny untied the bow holding it place, cupping the back of Luna’s head as she undid Ginny’s training pants and replaced them with old athletic shorts. Luna kissed Ginny’s small pouch of stomach, stubborn in staying there despite Ginny being the hardest working athlete out there. 

Ginny, sedated and swaying slightly, let Luna tuck her in, pulling their cozy woolen covers over them both. Ginny still rubbed circles into the back of Luna’s head, and Luna made it her business to spend the next half hour kissing every freckle on Ginny’s neck and shoulder. Ginny absently heard her wife say some obscure charm- she was always doing funny things like that- but two steaming cups of tea came floating airily around the doorway soon after, and Ginny kissed Luna’s forehead in thanks. 

She took both cups and rested one on Luna’s bedtable and sipped her own, hand finding itself on the small of Luna’s back and rubbing up the warm skin, under her hand-knitted sweater. Luna liked to knit everything herself, not with charms or spells or enchantments- she said it helped clear her head when she was stressed about something. Ginny thought that was heart-wrenchingly endearing. 

After both cups were consumed and their legs were tangled and warm under the covers, arms wrapped around each other and noses touching, Ginny let out a long sigh. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Luna asked softly, lips moving just so, brushing against Ginny’s. 

“Not really,” Ginny whispered, eyes barely opening. “Just tired, mostly.” 

She was treated to a soft kiss and then another. Ginny found herself chasing Luna’s chapped lips, following her as she pulled away. Luna indulged her wife and kissed her until Ginny was more asleep than awake. 

Still Luna pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and held her as she drifted. 

—

When Ginny woke, she found it to be morning, but more, she had her wife in her arms, and an affection so strong she almost couldn’t breathe with it. 

If Ginny was a vast ocean, big and honest and unpredictable, then Luna was the seabed; abundant, ever-present, still. 

They complimented each other in those ways. 

Luna stirred eventually, leaning into her wife’s neck as she woke, clinging to the warm form next to her. Ginny grabbed armfuls of that love and scooped it into her chest, feeling some clear and lush unfurl in her chest. 

Ginny brushed back some of the fine, white-blonde hairs from Luna’s cheeks and held her face close, knowing that her wife wouldn’t open her eyes for some time. 

So, she just held her and didn’t speak, tending to her like a doting gardner to a favourite plant. Wanting it to flourish and feel as loved as possible. 

Ginny pressed her lips to Luna’s temple and held them there for a breath. God, she was good. She was so, so good. Kind and gentle and peaceful. And Ginny’s heart cracked in two to make room for the love being poured into it. 

“Luna,” she whispered, after an hour of Luna’s peace-sleep-silence. “Where’d you go, babygirl?” she asked, voice gentle, coaxing her wife back to reality. 

Luna’s lips twitched but seemed unconvinced. 

“My love. My life. My sole reason for living. Please, grace me with your kind words and soulful eyes. Without them I am but a shell,” she waxed, teasing but meaning every prose-ish word. 

Luna’s eyes eventually slipped open, before she rolled over until her forearms were flat either side of Ginny’s head, her knees resting on either side of her hips. Ginny’s hands rose to the back of her pale thighs. 

It’d been four years of marriage but that lust was still kicking around, and Ginny must have been less subtle than she initially thought because Luna wiggled her hips a little leaning into Ginny’s hands. 

“Tease,” Ginny admonished, hands gripping a little tighter, and if her hands rose a little higher, no one would ever know. 

“Why am I teasing? I could follow through very simply,” she whispered, leaning forward until she gave up and snuggled into Ginny’s neck. 

Ginny gave a sigh, mostly amused at the show. “Because you always do that!” she whispered, slapping Luna’s ass slightly, barely enough to be a tease. “You wind me up and then you snuggle.” 

Luna made a happy little purring noise. “Mm. I’m not opposed to being wound up, but I’m not moving.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed Luna’s blonde crown, hands slipping under her sleeping shift- a loose, linen thing that hid nothing and it made Ginny’s knees weak- to hold her ass. 

Ginny gave a little giggle. “You certainly are handsy. Careful. You might start to like me. I’m very enticing.” 

Ginny hummed softly and nibbled at her ear, one hand slipping up her back, touching her bare skin and breathing her in. 

“You certainly are,” Ginny whispered, voice soft and dangerous. Luna bit her lip and tilted her chin up in offering of a kiss. Ginny leaned in and indulged her, soft and wet and slow, biting Luna’s lips until she moaned so suddenly it caught them both off guard. 

They descended into giggles and Ginny brushed their noses together. 

“My love. You undo me,” Luna whispered and Ginny grinned, shifting suddenly, getting up. 

She adjusted her tank and watched Luna’s eyes dart to her chest, then her ears go a little more pink. She look even more dazed than usual. 

“Breakfast?” 

Luna opened and closed her mouth, cheeks flushing. “We aren’t- you weren’t…” she stammered, then huffed. “Tease.”

Ginny grinned and it did nothing to quell the heat simmering in Luna’s cheeks. Or elsewhere. 

“And yes, breakfast,” she said, trying to regain composure. Ginny just laughed brilliantly. 

She was so grateful. So grateful for their home, their love, the precious mornings and the lazy evenings of comforting one another. 

It was peaceful. It was  _ cozy _ . 

  
  



End file.
